House Manderly
House Manderly of White Harbor is a noble family in the North whose seat is the New Castle in the city of White Harbor. Unlike most other northern houses, the Manderlys follow the Faith of the Seven instead of the old gods, as the family originated in the Reach. The Manderlys' blazon is a white merman with dark green hair, beard and tail, carrying a black trident, over a blue-green field. Their motto is "True to our word" The Lord of White Harbor, Wyman Manderly, influences all lands and houses east of the mouth of the White Knife, from Widow's Watch and Ramsgate to the Sheepshead Hills and the headwaters of the Broken Branch, where the Manderly silver mines are located. This includes Houses Locke, Woolfield, and Flint of Widow's Watch. Seat: New Castle The New Castle is the seat of House Manderly within the city of White Harbor in the North. White Harbor is a harbor city in the North which contains the New Castle, the seat of House Manderly. Located south of Winterfell, it is the largest settlement north of the Neck, but the smallest among the five major cities of Westeros. White Harbor is the North's primary trade port. Its location on the mouth of the White Knife provides opportunities for trade further north. Due to its location White Harbor has more contact with the south and there are more knights and followers of the Faith of the Seven in White Harbor than anywhere else in the North. There are some followers of the old gods, but most follow the Faith.The city has access to good fishing grounds and is also the home of many silversmiths. Seat: Highgarden Robert Manderly, former commander of the Golden Company, was given Highgarden and married to Meredyth Tyrell as a reward for his invovlement in the War of the Ascent of the Lion. When it was discovered that he was having an affair with Queen Aeslyn Targaryen, he was assassinated and the castle fell back into the hands of the last Tyrells while his son came of age. Important Events 'Prior to the First Era' The Manderlys once lived along the banks of the mighty river Mander in the Reach, and some claim the river was named after them. According to Lady Rohanne Webber, House Manderly left or were driven away about a thousand years ago.Lord Godric Borrell further refines the time period to "no more than nine hundred years ago", claiming the House had overreached itself and been repelled by the "green hands", a reference to the Kings of the Reach, House Gardener. Wylla Manderly proclaims that the Manderlys, sore and friendless and in peril for their lives, fled north and were protected and welcomed by the Starks of Winterfell as their own bannermen a thousand years before the War of Conquest. This history apparently instilled the Manderlys with great loyalty to their new liege lords and they swore an oath that they would always be loyal subjects of House Stark. The Manderlys are one of the few great houses of the North to follow the Faith of the Seven instead of the old gods and thus have a strong tradition of knighthood. The Starks awarded the Wolf's Den to the Manderlys and tasked them with defending the White Knife. The city of White Harbor was developed by the Manderlys over the following centuries. It is one of the five cities of Westeros, and is the main northern port for commerce and naval transport. The New Castle was built to replace the aging Wolf's Den. House Manderly supported Rhaenys Targaryen in the Great Council of 101 at Harrenhal. During the Dance of the Dragons, Prince Jacaerys Velaryon traveled to White Harbor and Winterfell and convinced the North to join the blacks. Lord Manderly sent warriors led by his sons, Ser Medrick and Ser Torrhen, to support Rhaenyra Targaryen. When Lord Eddard Stark called the northern banners to join Robert's Rebellion, Lord Wyman Manderly led the Manderlys south. Wyman fought at the Battle of the Trident, rewarding his retainer Ser Bartimus for saving his life by making him castellan of the Wolf's Den, now White Harbor's prison. 'First Era' Willem Manderly was known for very rash and outlandish behavior, he was the brother of Wyman's father Wendel. He was flayed by Lord Edmure Stark for rebelling against him. White Harbor was then inherited by Wendel Manderly, the next person in the line of succession. 'Second Era' During the war against Harris, after Damon Lannister had sacked King’s Landing and was made King, House Manderly joined with the North to support his war against King Harris. With the strong host backing King Damon, Harris and his allies fell. Robert Mandely, the commander of the golden company for a while, was a distant cousin of Lord Wyman Manderly. They only met each other once as children, but no friendship came of it. 'Third Era' Notable Members Wyman Manderly Lord of White Harbor Bryen Manderly Commander of the fleet Cerrick Manderly Castellan of New Castle Bella Manderly Keeper of the Silver Leona Manderly Adviser to Lord Wyman Robert Manderly (deceased) Willas Manderly Second cousin to Wyman Manderly Category:House Category:North Category:Reach Category:Manderly